callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pavlov's House (level)
Pavlov's House is the nineteenth Call of Duty level. You must support Pavlov and his squad in the recapturing of an apartment building that is ideal for artillery spotters. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a room with a small medikit, a medium medikit, a large medikit, and a grenade box. Go forward and you'll meet Pavlov. Follow him through the trench and remember to keep your head down!! Image:pavspawn.png| Sniping the Snipers At the end of the trench, Pavlov will stop and order a troop to run through the field so that the snipers will come out, allowing you to pick them off with your rifle. To your left is a scoped Mosin-Nagant and a large medikit, so pick them up if you need them. There is no specific order for the troops that come out. Just make sure to find where the muzzleflashes are coming from. It might take some time, but as long as you don't stand up, you'll be fine. Image:pavrifle.png|Sniper rifle and large medikit. Taking Over the House After the last sniper has been taken out, you'll have to run through the field. As you're going, take a left so that you end up near a large hole in the wall to the left of the house. When you're there, take out your sniper rifle, lean left, and take out the troops that're at the left of the house. Take as many out until you feel that you can make a run through the left side while taking minimal damage. When you're ready, take out your SMG and run to the back. When you're at the back, toss a grenade through the first window you see on your right, and when it's gone off, enter the first doorway you see on your right. Now that you're inside, you'll have to clear out every floor, one-by-one. You can use your SMG or your pistol. Remember to toss grenades when you're going up stairs. Don't forget that there's a basement, and it can be entered from either a staircase from the right side of the first floor, a hole outside in the center of the building's back, or through a ditch on the building's right outside. When the building is cleared out, meet with Pavlov on the fourth floor, on the part that makes up the building's back. Image:pavrun.png|Run! Image:pavleft.png|Go here and snipe Image:pavback.png|Go in from the back of the building Tank Destroying When you meet Pavlov, he'll say that his troops have set up two anti-tank rifles on the second and third floor. One is facing the front and is on the second floor while the other is facing the back and is on the third floor. A Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tank will come in from the front first, so take it out. Another one will come in from the back. When they're both destroyed, the next objective will appear; defend the house until reinforcements arrive. Defending the House This is going to be a major pain. You have four minutes to hold off a German invasion. While this may not sound long, the sheer amount of troops coming in will overwhelm you if you don't know what to do. What you have: * Three MG42s on the first floor; two at the front and one in the back. * Two grenade boxes on the first floor, near one of the front MG42s. The second is near the anti-tank rifle on the third floor. * Two anti-tank rifles; one is on the front of the second floor, near the dented hallway. The second is on the third floor, to the right of where you come in using the staircase from the second floor. Tips: * Stay on the third and fourth levels, preferably near the back. The first floor will be overwhelmed almost straight away, and the second floor will become quickly become pretty busy. Since the second floor has an anti-tank rifle, it will become difficult to use it after a while. That's why you stay near the back, since the tanks that attack you from the front can't reach you back there. * The Sweet spot is the near the staircase (not wooden boards) that connects the second and third floors. When you get up to the second floor, take a left, then take another left, and go forward until you see a damaged piece of the floor that shows the second floor. Go prone and move until you see the staircase that connects the first and second floors. Just camp here, and you should be fine. The only problem with this area is that you won't be able to get supplies without having to run down there and grab what you need. * Don't bother to stay in the basement. It's like Nazi Zombies in that fact that you are definitely going to die, and probably before even two minutes expire. * Remember to destroy a tank as soon as it pops up (at least on the on the back side)! It's cannon blasts will send you into "shell-shock" mode; something you don't want on this map. * Troops will drop a lot of medium medikits and MP40s; so don't worry about running out of health. * If your health is low, try making a quick dash to the first floor and pick up the medium medikits the dead troops down there have dropped. Don't spend too much time down there, or you'll get killed very quickly. * If you're on the second floor and near the floor that seems to be bending down, you can throw a grenade between the crack on the sides. It's small enough for you to throw a grenade in there, allowing you to kill off a ton of troops trying to come up to the second floor without ever directly confronting them. When the countdown is done, run through the building and finish off the survivors (there should be between 10-15 when you start). After they're all dead, go out the front of the house and get near Pavlov to exit the map. Image:pavsweetspot.png|The sweet spot Image:pav1toB.png|Floor 1 to Basement Image:pav1to2.png|Floor 1 to 2 Image:pavmg3grenbox.png|Floor 1 to 2 Image:pav2to31.png|Floor 2 to 3 Image:pav2to32.png|Floor 2 to 3 Image:pav3to4.png|Floor 3 to 4 Image:pav3to42.png|Floor 3 to 4 Image:pavanti1.png|2nd floor anti-tank rifle Image:pavanti2.png|3rd floor anti-tank rifle Image:pavmg1.png|Back MG42 Image:pavmg2.png|Front MG42 #1 Image:pavmg3grenbox.png|Front MG42 #2 and a grenade box Image:pavcrack.png|The crack where you can throw grenades from the second floor to the first Image:pavexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqfIQsIOryA&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZP2O0dwRmg&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=22 Trivia *Despite this mission taking place in November 1942, numerous German troops can be seen weilding the MP44 assault rifle. This is historically false since the MP44 didn't enter service until October 1943. This also applies for the mission Stalingrad Sewers. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels